Don't Go
by LynAkmn
Summary: Thomas bermimpi buruk, dan Newt yang menenangkannya. The Death Cure scene.


**Don't Go**

 **Thomas x Newt (Newtmas)**

 **Maze Runner James Dashner.**

oo00oo

Suara ledakan terdengar dipenjuru kota, api bahkan melalap habis bangunan-bangunan kokoh itu. Thomas tak peduli, ia hanya fokus pada keadaan sahabatnya sekaligus pemuda yang diam-diam namanya tertulis dihatinya.

"Newt? _Are you ok_?"

Newt, si pemuda pirang menggeleng sebagai respon. Nafanya tersenggal, ia terus batuk mengeluarkan darah hitam pekat. Thomas kian khawatir melihatnya.

Minho menatap intens Newt, ia beringsut semakin dekat, membelai wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Bertahanlah, Newt! Kita pasti bisa melewatinya! Bertahanlah!"

Newt hanya mengerang, nafasnya kian tersenggal. Thomas kemudian menyuruh Minho dan Gally untuk mengambil obat penawar virus _Flare_ yang kini mengerogoti tubuh kurus Newt.

"Minho, pergi ambil obat penawar _Flare_ di Brenda, cepat! Aku percaya padamu. Gally lindungi dia,"

Belum sempat mereka beranjak, Newt memaksa berdiri, namun ia tetap tak kuat. Ia terjatuh berulang kali dalam dekapan Thomas.

"T-tidak. Ti-tinggalkan aku...disini! Kalian pergilah!...Cepat! T-tinggalkan aku...c-cepat!"

Newt memerintah dengan seenaknya, tak peduli dengan keadaanya yang sukses membuat teman-temannya takut setengah mati.

"Minho, cepat!"

Thomas memberi aba-aba agar Minho dan Gally cepat pergi, sedangkan ia tengah menenangkan Newt yang meronta.

"Tommy...t-tingalkan...aku! T-tommy...cepat! Tinggalkan aku!"

Newt memberikan sebuah kalung dengan gantungan tabung kecil. Ia memaksa Thomas untuk mengambilnya.

"T-tommy, a-ambil ini...lalu pergilah dariku...t-tinggalkan aku disini!"

Thomas menerimanya, ia lantas memapah Newt. Newt meronta, ia mengucap berbagai sumpah serapah walau keadaanya tak memungkinkan untuk mengucap kata kotor itu.

"Tommy...l-lepaskan...aku..."

Newt ambruk. Ia jatuh terduduk, wajahnya kian pucat dengan bercak keunguan disetiap inci kulit putih pucatnya.

"Tommy... _please_...Tommy..."

Thomas menatap sendu. Ia menggenggam lembut tanggan yang mulai dingin itu.

" _Kill me..._ "

Kata terlarang yang ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Apa lagi jika yang mengatakan sosok yang teramat sangat berharga baginya.

" _I can't..._ " lirih Thomas. "Newt.. _maybe we can_ —"

"Diam! Tommy, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang lakukan itu. Cepat!"

" _No..I can't..._ " Thomas bimbang. Jantungnya memompa tiga kali lebih cepat. Hatinya tersayat nyeri.

" _Kill me or I'll kill you...now...do it!_ "

"Aku tak bisa Newt! Aku menyayangimu! Aku tak bisa, ini berat bagiku!"

Newt membatu sejenak. Ia menatap sendu Thomas, matanya berkaca-kaca.

" _I'm sorry_ , Tommy..." Newt menangis, tau jika kesadarannya akan hilang sebentar lagi, dan ia tak mau menyakiti Thomas. " _Kill me..._ Tommy _...KILL MEEE!"_ Newt meraung, tak peduli lagi pada rasa sakitnya, kesadaranya kian menipis.

" _I CAN'T...I CAN'T..._ NEWT!"

Newt mengambil pistol miliknya, meletakannya tepat pada pelipisnya sendiri. Thomas membelalak, ia bersiap melangkah sebelum suara bergetar itu menahannya.

"Maju selangkah...aku akan menarik pelatuk ini, Tommy..."

Thomas membatu, diam ditempat. Air matanya perlahan mulai mengalir.

"Tidak, Newt. Letakan benda itu. Letakan,"

"Kau...ingin aku...meletakannya?! Maka cepatlah...bunuh aku, cepat!"

"Aku tak bisa, Newt. Percaya padaku, kita bisa melewatinya."

" _No_...Tommy...kita tak bisa..."

"Kita bisa..."

Thomas maju selangkah. Newt mulai bersiap.

"Tommy...cepat bunuh aku...sebelum aku menjadi salah satu dari mereka...bunuh aku, Tommy..."

"No. Newt! Letakan itu..."

Thomas mulai was-was sekarang. Newt tersenyum padanya, senyum sendu yang menyimpan berbagai rasa sakit.

"Newt..."

Jantungnya kian berpacu. Dunia disekitarnya seolah berhenti, semua suara bahkan tak ia dengar. Thomas hanya fokus pada Newt seorang.

" _Goodbye..._ Tommy,"

 _ **Dorrrr...**_

Butir timah itu sukses membolongi pelipis Newt. Darah mengalir deras membasahi wajah itu.

Thomas membatu. Menatap tak percaya pada kenyataan yang ia lihat. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas seketika, terseok menghampiri sosok terkasih yang meregang nyawa beberapa detik yang lalu.

Air matanya tak bisa dibendung, mengucur deras dengan sendirinya. Tangannya bergerak mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa itu lagi. Ia membelai wajah berlumur cairan merah itu. Ia kian terisak, lama-lama menjadi raungan.

"Newt...Newt...NEWTTTTT!""

.

.

.

.

"NEWTTTTT! ARGHHH..."

Thomas terbangun seketika, ia menatap sekilas sekelilingnya maniknya melebar saat bertubrukan dengan manik caramel yang ia rindukan, manik indah yang tengah menatap khawatir dirinya.

"Tommy? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sosok itu bersuara, nadanya indah. Apa itu nyata?

"Newt...?"

Yang dipanggil mengangguk. Ia menatap khawatir, lalu Thomas merasakan satu tanggan Newt mengelus lembut surainya.

"Kau...masih hidup?"

Newt mengrenyit.

"Kau menyumpahiku cepat mati?"

Thomas lantas menggeleng cepat. Takut-takut pemuda kesayangannya merajuk.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu...aku..aku bermimpi kau...kau—"

"Sstttt...tak usah dipikirkan lagi, Tommy. Aku disini, bersamamu...aku tak akan kemana-mana,"

"T-tapi...tadi itu terasa begitu nyata...k-kau terjangkit virus itu...lalu kau...kau membunuh dirimu sendiri...aku...aku takut, Newt,"

Newt menatap heran. Virus? Virus apa?

"Virus apa?...hey, Tommy...tenang sayang...aku disini...kau hanya bermimpi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

Newt mengelus kembali surai itu, mencoba menenangkan si empunya.

"Tak apa, Tommy. Aku disini,"

Thomas mengangguk, menghela nafas panjang untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya, ia lalu terduduk, menarik Newt dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hm. Jangan pernah mencoba pergi dariku, Newt."

Newt menganguk dalam dekapan itu, hatinya merasa tenang kembali saat mendengar degup jantung Thomas yang mulai berdetak teratur, membuatnya mengantuk, dalam sekejap ia telah terbuai mimpi.

Thomas menerawang jauh, masih memeluk Newt yang jatuh tertidur didada bidangnya.

 _'Entahlah. Mungkin hanya sekelebat ingatan tentang kehidupan yang dulu.'_ Batin Thomas.

 **oo00oo**

 **End**

 **oo00oo**

 **A/N : Jadi...saya mewek pas nonton Death Cure, apalagi pas scene Newt bunuh diri dan tambah banjir pas Thomas baca surat dari Newt. Dan, setelah nonton, imajinasi saya liar XD jadi pengen bikin fic mereka :" jujur saja saya penganut AllxNewt XD asal Newt jadi uke mah, saya redho saja/plak**


End file.
